Not So Alone, Alone Time
by Verbophobic
Summary: Ih/Oc spin off of chapter 27 of Forever Mine, read or don't this is a sexy one shot. October is relaxing in the bath when Ironhide invaded her mind. One thing lead to another and before you know it they are about to do adult thing. What happens? Do they do it or are they cock blocked?


Oneshot: Alone Time, Not So Alone

Finally, some alone time. October sighed as she started up the water. "I'm taking a bath, Kayla! Don't bother me!" She shouted out the door to her friend. Feeling the water was warm, she plugged up the tub and poured in bath soap. After pulling her hair up into a bun on top of her head, she stripped. Happily, she let everything go and relaxed. Unfortunately, that meant her mind barrier, too.

As she sank into the warm water that filled the tub half way up; her body in the water brought it almost to the top edge, so she turned the water off before it had a chance to overflow. Leaning her head back, she let a contented sigh out and closed her eyes. She so needed this. No Sam conning her. No painting. Mikaela could take her sexual innuendoes and shove them somewhere at this moment. No Ironhide to- she had to jinx it didn't she?

Just thinking his name with the barrier open after having been so emotionally distraught caused a big effect. Her body relaxed just about all the way as her mind drifted away. Ironhide was standing in front of her about to say something, probably not happy with being taken away from his task at hand, when he noticed her state of dress. Or lack there of.

Having been in the tub she had been nude. In her mind she had been too. Now at this in between place her mind had been dragged to, she was still in the same state. Ironhide couldn't hold himself back seeing his Femme, his sparkmate, bare in front of him. As he pulled her close to kiss intimately, his metallic hands found her breasts and she gasped.

If it hadn't been for her knowledge that this had happened before, that he had been in her mind before, she would have thought it all a dream. But she knew. This 'dream' was a form of reality. When they were separated; or just couldn't show anything in the real world, they had this place. It was only them here. Even if he was back on Cybertron, and she here, they would still have this place. This place had been designed by his deity, Primus, just for that reason.

"Oh!" She cried when his systems cooled his metallic hand. The chill was a vast difference to the previous warmth of it. But the chill made warmth pool within her somewhere. Her nipple hardened, and she forgot all of her reserves about not having sex with him. Beside's what was the worst that could happen? He was a robotic being so it wasn't like he could get her pregnant in the first place, and if that was somehow possible (as if) this was just a dream. No matter how sentient either of them were in it, it was of the mind. Impossible to get pregnant or have an STD transferred (did they even have those?).

October bit down on his metal lip as he pinched a nipple. She could hear how his fans struggled to keep his system cool. They did succeed in making his hand just a few degrees colder; the hand that was traveling away from her breast and further south. Just thinking about him touching her over heated womanhood made it warmer, then the thought of the pleasuring chill made her shudder.

The cold made her squeal, but he held her tight to his frame. Pleasure moved from her to him as he forced his way into her side of the bond. He could feel how much she was enjoying the way his metal fingers felt as they touched the sensitive bud he had looked up about on the internet. Would she allow him to go further though?

She did. For the next second he had them laying on the floor and one of his fingers pushed into her wetness. Out of breath she tried to gasp in the needed lungfuls of oxygen but when he curled his finger in just the right way her hips bucked and she was suffocating.

Suffocating... WATER! Their bond was torn apart as she sat up gasping lungfuls of air. Water spilled out of her mouth as she coughed, trying get it to vacate her lungs. "Fuck," she gasped out, trying to calm the burning of the necessary organ.

"Frag!" Ironhide hollered startling Ratchet and Optimus. The meeting the three had been having had stopped the moment he went offline; but they had not worried for him until he was yelling.

"What is wrong, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet's chuckle at the diagnosis he received turned into a full blown laugh. The poor old bot was never going to live down being caught in a sex dream if Ratchet had any say.


End file.
